


The Bear Or The Deer

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: FrankensteinCharacter: Adam/Frankenstein’s monsterRelationship: Adam/readerRequest: you do a lot of horror and I was just wondering on the off chance: would you do Frankenstein’s monster x reader?AN: Frankenstein is my favourite book! Since, in the book the creature calls himself Adam, I decided to stick with that as his name. also, this’ll probably be a multi-chapter thing as I cant wait to explore more plot with him
Relationships: Adam Frankenstein/Reader, frankensteins creature/reader, frankensteins monster/reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in your home on a stormy night, in the pitch black, waiting by a window was never something you thought you would ever have to do. But after the last few months, you needed to know. You had to.   
Something was happening and you didn’t know or understand it. People had reported a monster in the woods that surrounded your home, yet you had had little cause to be frightened. In fact, the only thing that truly scared you about it was not knowing what it was.   
You had never felt exposed or unsafe in your home. It was about a mile out from the nearest town, and just off a trail that only had one or two horse and carts pass by ever week. You were mostly self sufficient, growing your own vegetables and fruit in your large garden and a few animals such as cow and a few chickens along with your trusted horse.   
You traded in town with your craft work, using your love for paints, crafting and even mending things. Often, the butcher, who has a young family, will ask you for new clothes and such in exchange for meat. You would sell your art to passing traders and do the occasional jobs for everyone else in the town in exchange for whatever you needed.   
But it was still hard work. Your home and its surroundings needed a lot of tending to.   
Only, you had noticed something strange over the last little while. Your log pile, which you kept outside next to the small bard, was kept topped up. Then apples started being left on your back porch every morning, along with oranges and any other fuits.   
As time grew on, you grew uneasy. You tried leaving out food and some blankets and such, in hope that whoever it is was just looking to trade. But they never took anything.   
And then the rumours started in town. A beast, like a bear, stalking the forest. A few had seen it moving about, but none dared approach it. It had to be human-like, judging but its knowledge of cutting wood and such, but where did it live? Was it close to you?   
Tonight, you planned on seeing it for yourself. You had left out a large basket of food for it. Cheeses, hams, a bottle of milk and some eggs, in hopes that it would take it. You sat to the side of one of your kitchen windows, which was close to the back door where the thing sometimes left fruit. You hoped it would see the basket when placing the logs on the pile and come to investigate.   
You had nearly drifted off when a crash of thunder woke you, making you jump as you sat straight up. Looking out the window, you noticed how the moon was nearly fully covered by clouds, the only light now came from the soft glow of your living room, where you always kept the fire going to heat the house and the small light of the full moon that peaked through the clouds.   
Another few lightening strikes and crashes of thunder kept you alert. Until you saw the creature.   
It emerged from the forest like a it might have been a tree itself, judging but the stature. In the rain, it was bend over, walking on two legs with a long cloak drawn over its body. It was human, and judging by the stature, probably male.   
It, he, carried logs against his chest, only pulling back his cloak to place them onto the pile carefully. He was soaked to the bone, you could see that, and yet he was more concerned with make sure the balance of the pile was right.   
His face was hidden by the hood, but you saw he had noticed the basket, which was still dry thanks to the porches roof and the wind that blew the rain in the opposite direction.   
He walked to the porch, placing his foot on the bottom of the three steps, his whole body seeming to tilt to the side in curiosity. He looked up towards the top floor of the house, where he probably thought you were fast asleep. You saw him place his hand up to his chest and he gave a small bow to your house, before retreating without the basket.   
You were stunned, shocked and so confused. What was he? Why did he do these things for you? Why would he be out in such weather? Where was his family?   
It was curiosity that lead you to spring up from your seat and run to the back door as a crash of thunder masked you opening the door.   
“Wait!” You called out, scooping the basket up by the handle.   
The figure froze, his entire body seeming to turn to rock at the sound of your voice. You took a few more steps out, not daring to descend the steps into the rain just yet. You wanted to keep the food dry.   
“Please, will you take this?” You asked, hoping your question would draw some kind of response out of him. Which it did.   
He turned, but in a strange kind of way. His lower half turned a quarter of the way towards you while the top half twisted fully, keeping his head low and covered by the hood. It was very unnerving to watch, and reminded you that something just wasn’t quite right about him.   
“For helping me. I want you to have it.” You manage to speak, keeping the fear from affecting your voice.   
A crash of lightening followed by a roll of thunder as if showing some kind of inner battle the man was obviously having with himself.   
You were just a woman, alone in your home. He had no reason to fear you. You had no weapons, nor was there anyone close by who would be able to help you. If anything, you should be scared of him. But something was different about him.   
“Please.” You repeated, keeping your voice soft. This seemed to be enough to persuade him back to you, approaching you in such a manner that reminded you of a stray dog approaching a human who had offered it food. It wanted the food, yes, but it was scared of the hand that gave it.   
As he reached the bottom of the small set of stairs, you couldn’t help but feel dwarfed by him. Even with you at the top stair, he was taller. The light from the house didn’t give you enough light to see his face.   
Holding out the basket, you smiled.   
He hesitated, but raised his right hand to take the basket. As he did so, the sleeve fell back, revealing a wrist with a deep scar running around the wrist and down beneath his sleeve. The flesh itself was a little… off in colour. But the scar looked painful.   
You couldn’t help the gasp that fell from your lips as you looked up at him. At the wrong time.   
A bolt of lightening lit up the sky and, for the first time, you saw his face.   
A gaunt face looked back at you. Thin lips with barely any colour behind them were opened slightly in surprise. His cheeks bones were prominent, and his skin the same as his hand, looking slightly off and discoloured. His nose was missing, and chunk and several scars ran across this face, almost like a doll that had been ripped apart and sow back together again.   
But his eyes. They were a yellowish colour, with the left one having another scar running from the bottom of his eye right down his cheek to his jaw. They were wide, surprised, like a deep that had been scared by the sudden attack of a bear.   
How quickly your metaphor for him had changed, from a bear to a deer. He seemed terrified of you. Yet he could easily turn on you and you were very aware of that fact.   
But as quickly as the lightening had struck, it was gone, replaced with a thundering bang.   
The man ducked his head, retreating into himself as he turned on his heels and fled.   
Caring little for the rain or your own safety, you ran after him, calling out for him to wait.   
It would seem that his great height left him at a disadvantage to you, as you were able to catch up wit him before he reached the edge of the woods.   
“Wait, please!” You cry out, reaching out and grabbing his cloak and digging your heels into the ground.   
The man let out a grunt, twisting towards you as if expecting you to attack him, causing his hood to fall back and reveal black hair. He winced and it hit you. He didn’t want you to see him not because he didn’t want you to know who he was, but because of the way he looked.   
“Im sorry. The thunder and lightening just frightened me, that’s all.” You lied through your teeth. You were already soaked to the bone from the rain, which pelted down with little chance of stopping soon. The wind whipped your hair out of place, almost blowing you off of balance. Yet he stood strong a tree.   
As if to prove that you weren’t scared of him, you reached out and took his right hand, raising it with is palm upwards. He jumped at the touch, his skin freezing and his hand now tense. Raising it, you hooked the basket in his hand. Once he had the weight, you used both your hands to close his fingers over the handle.   
“As a thank you for everything you’ve done.” You smile up at him, his eyes so bright without the hood. He was handsome, at least to you. So unique and unknown. You would be lying if you said he didn’t intrigued ou unlike any man you had ever met.   
“do you have a name?” You asked, suddenly doubting if he even understood you. Perhaps he was mute, or didn’t understand your language.   
He nodded, his tongue darting out as if to wet his bottom lip despite the fact his face was soaked.   
“Adam.” A deep voice replied.   
“Im [y/n].” You told him, as if the two of you were meeting for the first time at some ball or in a local shop. He repeated it back to you, like it was the most beautiful word he had ever heard and just had to make sure he could say it right.   
A gust of wind ripped through the garden and hit you like a ton of bricks. You fell forward, loosing your footing as you let out a yelp.   
But a strong arm caught you and, before you could even realise what had happened, you were swept up like a bride. He had dropped the basket to catch you and now proceeded to carry you back through your garden. You felt your heart hammering in your chest as you stared up at him while his gaze remained solely on the path. You could see how tense his jaw was, like he was grinding his teeth together.   
As he climbed the bottom two steps and was about to put you back on your porch, you leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He froze. His mouth slightly open and his eyes wide, as if he were unable to believe it. You took the opportunity to swing out of his grasp, now standing on your own feet.   
“You’d better get home and dry off. The storm looks like it will only worsen tonight. You’ll catch your death.” You look up at the sky.   
You were pulled from your thought by a soft chuckle, one which made your cheeks burn and your heart stop. It was low, almost too low to hear. You looked to him and saw amusement in his eyes. He doesn’t hold your eyes for more than a second before dropping them, bowing to you.   
“Thank you for your concern, but I shall be fine.” He speaks with such an elegance that doesn’t quite fit his features.   
“well, Adam, perhaps you should come back tomorrow, just to let me know you are safe?” You ask, biting your lower lip.   
his head snaps up, his eyes wide with disbelieve and… hope.   
a single nod confirms his return as he retreats away from you for the final time that night.   
He pulls his hood back up and turns away, walking back to the basket, which had landed on the path, but nothing had spilled out. You hoped the blanket that covered it would be enough to protect the content from the rain.   
he scooped it out, glancing back at you. You smiled and waved, backing into your doorway and closing it.   
It was all suddenly so quiet without the wind and rain in your ear. You locked the door, unable to stop from smiling as you went to the window, seeing him take one last look at where you had been before disappearing into the woods.   
You couldn’t help but bursting feeling in your chest that wanted to dance until he returned, nor how his face was burned into your mind in a good way.  
There was still so many question in your mind. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why did he have those scars?   
And you couldn’t quite work out if he was the bear or the deer.


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun came up the next morning, you were sitting on the porch.   
The storm had moved on during the night and in its place was a nice warm sun. the night was going to be cold, you knew that, but at least the day was nice.   
occasionally, you would get up and see to some chores or get something to eat, but mostly you waited for him.   
You got less and less hopeful as the morning turned to afternoon to evening. The sun was almost set fully and you had almost given up when you saw a figure walk out from the woods.   
There he was. His walk and the way he seemed to hold himself was instantly recognisable. It was almost like he limped along and pulled his head against his chest, tilting it more to the right. He looked up when he reached the edge of the forest and he instantly saw you waiting. You smiled, waving to him.   
Adam walked a little taller and with less of a limp (which made you think that maybe it wasn’t a physical issue, but maybe mental?). he carried some more wood which he carefully placed on your log pile before coming to you, a little slower.  
You stood from the bottom step you had been sitting on to greet him. “Have, have you been waiting… for me?” He asked, his voice hesitate and unsure.   
“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if you were a dream. I wanted to make sure you were real.” You smiled, walking up your stairs.   
“I am more like a nightmare.” You heard him mutter to himself, causing you to falter.   
“Not so far.” You giggle, turning on the top step to look at him. Something struck you suddenly as you met his eyes. He was staring up at you as though you were something otherworldly. As a man might stare at a goddess. And, much the man might do, he dropped his gaze from your face when your eyes met his. But a soft smile pulled at his lips, one which made his eyes sparkle with hope as they looked down at the basket.   
“Will you join me for dinner?” You asked, trying to move the subject on to something else.   
Adams eyes flickered towards the door behind you then up to meet your eyes again. He took a soft shuddering breath before nodding, his eyes almost begging you for something. You couldn’t tell what although it reminded you of a dog who had been kicked. That sort of looked that wanted you to really be good to him and would trust you until you hurt him.   
Smiling, you walked into your home and held the door open so he could follow. But he faltered in the door way.   
“You must know, I am… not like you. I am not the same as the men you know.” He looks to you, a deep sadness in his eyes that made your heart break in two. Whatever happened to him, whatever he was, he despised it.   
“Good, they aren’t nice like you are.” You smile, nodding your head to signal him to step inside.   
Adam had to duck to come in your back door, but once inside he was able to stand up fine. His eyes looked around, darting from every shelve to the table tops to the fire you were cooking on.   
You guided him through to the dining area and told him to take a seat. You then bought through two bowls of freshly made soup and a small roll each you had also made.   
He sat by the head of the table so, since you wanted to be closer to him, you sat at the head of the table so he was to your right. You considered sitting right next to him, but you thought this might allow the conversation to be more open. You had already set out some spoons and a knife for the bread on the table.   
He looked a little uncomfortable, to say the least. He watched you closely as you sat and picked up your spoon. Carefully, you lowered into the liquid and then raised it to your lips. At least it tasted good. You eyes flickered to Adam, wondering why he wasn’t eating. His own gaze snapped away from you and down to the soup in front of him.   
He picked up the spoon in a strange manner. More like he was picking up a branch that cutlery. You saw his fingers and hand were shaking a little and the concentration in his eyes as if willing his hand to do what he needed it to. Had he never held a spoon before?   
“Adam?” you asked, frowning in concern.   
“I am sorry.” He stammered through gritted teeth, frowning harshly at his hands. He was starting to shake badly and you saw his breathing getting harsher as he tried to hold the spoon.   
“Its okay. Here, let me help you.” You took his shaking right hand in your left while taking the spoon from him with your other hand and setting it down for a moment. You were careful of the scared flesh, using your thumb to run small circles while you moved his hand into a more relaxed position. Once you felt that he wasn’t shaking as badly, you picked up the spoon and closed his hands around it in the way you held your own spoon, giving the areas he would need to apply pressure to a gentle squeeze to show him. You noticed how he gingerly looked up at you while you helped him, his head tilting to the right and forward slightly, as thought he was relaxing.   
Once done, you took his bread and cut it open for him. A spoon was easy enough to show, but you didn’t want to risk him hurting himself on a knife.   
Looking up at him, you smiled warmly but his face stayed frozen in a state of awe. He snapped his attention back down to his soup as he slowly dipped the spoon in and raised it to his lips, sipping as you had.   
You continued with your own soup, keeping and eye on his hands just in case. You put your spoon down to have some bread, ripping a piece off and eating it. When Adam saw that was okay, he quickly dropped the spoon into the soup causing it to splatter a little but nowhere outside the bowl. He grabbed the bread and tore the chunk off. He ate the whole mini loaf with in a minute.   
“that was delicious.” He mumbled, seeming a little ashamed of his actions.   
“Im glad you liked it.” You smiled, dipping your bread in your soup. “Although, someone would think you’ve never had bread before.” You giggle.   
“I haven’t.” His sentence made you stop, looking up at him to see if he was being serious.   
Bread was such a common thing, even the poorest family would get a loaf every now and again.   
“You’ve never had bread?” You repeat, as if to make sure he had heard you correctly.   
“No, or this liquid. Or the delicacies from the basket.” He looks down at the soup then back to you.   
Delicacies? They were some of the cheapest food you could buy (or make yourself) and yet he was acting like you had gifted him with a banquet fit for a king.   
“What do you eat to live?” You ask, you food long forgotten as you tried to figure him out.   
“Berries and nuts from the forest.” He tells you, matching your confusion as if this was completely normal.   
“You cant live of that alone? That’s not enough to feed a child, let alone a fully grown man.” You shake your head, unable to wrap your mind around his lack of food.   
“I have told you. I am not the same as any man.” Adam looked back to his soup, frowning deeply as his hands dropped to his side.   
“Adam, I…” you trail off, unable to think of what to say to him. What could you say?   
What tortured soul sat beside you at your dining table. His form was twisted and scared, his mind seeming to resent the body it inhabited and yet, he seemed kind and timid.   
Your eyes fell to your loaf. You had only torn a quarter off it. Placing the crust in your hand (which was long forgotten during the conversation) down on your table, you took the loaf and tore it in two equal pieces.   
You held out one half to Adam. His eyes widened when he realised your offering.   
“I can not.” He ducks his head into himself, slouching back into the chair as if trying to shrink his size.   
“No, please. Take it.” You push it forward with a smile.   
A shaking hand took the bread from yours, his skin brushing against yours as he did. He offered you a grateful smile as he ate. He watched as you dunked your bread in your soup and ate it. Adam mirrored you with curiosity but enjoyed it.   
The rest of the meal was comfortable as the two of you finished.   
“I had better leave. You should be asleep by now.” Adam chuckled a little, looking out the window at the dark night. He was right, you would normally be fast asleep at this time but because you stayed up later last night, you were more awake. But you were tired.   
He rose first, followed by you.   
Walking him to your back door, you felt a heavy feeling upon your chest. Why did you feel guilty that he was leaving? Because you doubted he was going home to a nice warm cottage? Because it was dark and dangerous outside? Or because you felt a deep connection to him that made you want him to be close to you?   
“Do you want to come again tomorrow?” you ask, glancing at him. You didn’t even realize how fast your heart had been beating until you spoke.   
he let out a small puff of air you didn’t even know he had been holding. As if he were relieved.   
“Yes, yes I would like that very much.” He grinned, seeming wholeheartedly happy at the offer.   
“Good.” You smile, your heart still racing in your chest.   
He reached the door first and opened it. He didn’t expect you to follow him outside, but when he saw you were going to, he held the door open, allowing you to step out first. You offered him a thank you before stepping out into the cold night.   
The rain and thunder had moved on, but the cold sure hadn’t.   
Wrapping your arms around yourself, you couldn’t help but shiver a little at the cold. The clothes you wore were rather thin and offered little protection against the coldness.   
Suddenly, something heavy was placed on your shoulders and you were engulfed in warmth.   
looking, you saw it was Adams cloak.   
“No, you need this. You’ll catch your death.” You tried to shrug it off to give him it back but he shook his head, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. Something about that phrase seemed to be some kind of joke to him.  
Despite the cold, he didn’t seem to react as quickly as you had. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying a early evening stroll in the summer.   
“Ive already told you. I am not like other men.” He smiled, this time seeming a little more proud of that fact. You felt butterflies in your stomach. God, you wanted him to smile more like this.   
You couldn’t help but cling to the cloak. It was warm and smelt of him.   
Adam descended the first step and you felt a small tug in your heart.   
You don’t know what processed you to rush forwards, his name falling from your lips. He turned quickly, obviously concerned something was wrong.   
You threw your arms around his neck, holding on to him tightly as you pressed your body flush against his own. His cloak slipped off your shoulders to the ground but you didn’t care.   
Like a snake, he seemed to coil around you, his arms looping around your waist as he hunched over a little. He seemed to tremble at the contact, seeming touch starved.   
How nice it felt to have someone hold you like he did. Like you were the only thing in the world that mattered and nothing could tear him away from your embrace.   
but a cold wind swept through the surrounding fields and caused you to shiver as it passed. You felt him pull back, almost reluctantly.   
As he did, you turned your head and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
“Stay safe.” You said. It wasn’t a question but was softer than a demand.   
Adam had frozen in place as you stepped back. His eyes were glossed over and his hand came up to cover the cheek you had kissed.   
For a moment, you were worried you had crossed some kind of line. The cheek you had kissed had a scar running down it so perhaps he didn’t want anyone to touch such an area. But then a smile tugged at his lips as his eyes darted up to meet yours and you saw something you had been seeing more and more frequently in his eyes when he looked at you. You saw hope and adoration.   
You smiled at him, a blush on your cheek as you then ducked your head in an attempt to cover it.   
But you couldn’t pry your eyes away from him for too long before looking back to him.   
Your gaze seemed to send a shock through him that reminded him where he was and the time of day.   
“I will come see you again tomorrow?” He asked, despite already agreeing he would. Perhaps he thought you might have changed your mind so quickly.   
“I’ll make sure to stock up on plenty of bread.” You giggled, nodding to him.   
Adam ducked down, swiftly grabbing his cloak off the ground. He paused for a moment, as if fighting with himself on what to do but then draped it back over your shoulders. Because he was standing in front of you, it was a lot more intimate that before, where he had done it from the side. You grabbed onto the cloak, holding it tightly this time.   
“Farewell.” He bowed to you, his hand sliding from his cheek to his chest in a form of respect you were not use to getting.   
“Until tomorrow.” You smiled, ducking your head a little as you returned with a small curtsy before going back into your house. You only did this because you knew if you stayed on the porch, neither one of you would ever leave.   
But you watched out your back window as he walked to the edge of the forest and looks back to your house, just as he had done the previous night. You waved through the window, aware he would be able to see you now.   
And, as he had done last night, he vanished into the darkness. You felt a sadness at seeing his figure vanish and not knowing where he went to. Perhaps, tomorrow, you would be able to find out more about him.


	3. Chapter 3

You certainly didn’t expect the knock at your back door tonight, although you had a good idea who it was.   
For most of the day, it had been snowing heavily, meaning all your live stock were in your barn and you had barricaded yourself in your home, only leaving to feed your animals but your footprints were long gone in the storm.   
Yes, Adam visited you every night for the last month and a bit, but you had said to him not to come if it was such bad weather. you didn’t want him getting sick or lost.   
And yet, as you pulled the door open, he stood there with a smile. His shoes and at least a foot of his trousers were wet from walking through the snow and his shoulders and head had snow on them too.   
“Adam! You must be freezing!” you cried out, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him inside. Once inside, you rubbed the sides of his arms, your brow furrowed in concern, but he just beamed down at you.   
“on the contrary. These had proved most useful.” He reached up and held the scarf with his mitten-covered hands. You had made them for him and you were yet to see him without them, no matter what the weather was like outside.   
“Im sure they are but you cant wear gloves when your fingers fall off from frost bite!” You pull him by the elbow over to the living room with the roaring fire. You had brought down your bedding, pillows and ever blanket you owned, placing them all on the floor so you could cuddle up by the fire and read tonight.  
You felt him dig his heels into the ground when you stepped onto your new bed.   
“i do not want to wet the furnishings.” He looked down, seeming a little upset.   
“I do not care.” You simple stated and managed to pull him down with you as you knelt.   
Adam had to hold his hands out to catch himself as he came tumbling onto your makeshift bed.   
You giggled and his head snapped to you, but his eyes softened when he saw you weren’t laughing at him in a nasty way. He knew it was different, like he had chuckled when you had rushed to greet him one afternoon while you were in your garden and tripped, stumbling a little. He had found it enduring and chuckled.   
“Come here.” You patted the stop next to you and close to the fire. He crawled not to the spot you had patted but to the other side, keeping you closer to the fire. He sat with his back against your furniture, which was close enough to lean on and still stay on the bed (it made you feel a little safer).   
Moving closer to your thighs were touching his, you sat down and gently took both his hands onto your lap. You took of his gloves and felt his freezing fingers. You gently rubbed his hands with your own in an attempt to warm them up. You didn’t want him to get frostbite.  
“What are you doing?” He asked as moved to his side, keeping his hands on your lap and rubbing them softly.   
“Warming up your hands. Don’t they hurt?” You ask, looking up at him with concern.   
“Ive… felt worse before.” He ducks his head, turning away from you a little.   
your eyes dart to the scars running across his skin. You wondered if they trailed right across his body but you had a strong suspicion that they did. Sometimes he would move in such a way that you were sure would be painful. The way he held himself suggested to you that he wasn’t used to kind works or looks.   
"Theres some spare clothes upstairs. I’ll bring them down to you.” You smile, giving his hands another reassuring rub before getting up and going to get them. Once you noticed that Adam only seemed to have one set of clothes, you had managed to get him some spares. You had given most to him but said you would keep some in case it suddenly rained or something unexpected happened.   
Grabbing them from the spare room in your home, you quickly returned to Adam.   
“Here.” You smiled, placing them on the pillows and leaving the room to allow him to change. You decided the fire needed some more logs so you risked the winter and went outside. The logs were only just down your porch and to the side, not far at all, yet when you went back in, you felt the cold to your very bones. And suddenly adam was there. He looked a lot more… relaxed. He wore a pale brown shirt with the top 3 buttons undone (you suspected he had rushed to you and not fully done them up by accident) and some brown trousers. His feet were bare, showing a single scar running across his right foot. He was normally covered from head to toe, only showing the skin that he must. And yet now, he looked comfortable and at home.   
“Are you okay?” Adam asked, reaching out and rubbing the sides of your arms just as you had done. But you simply smiled. “What?”   
“You look nice.” You complimented him and immediately he seemed to freeze. He stared at you, not knowing how to respond to kind words. In truth, they made his heart soar in his chest.   
“L-let me get these.” He took the logs from your hands and took them to the living room. He leaned over the fire, carefully place the logs on top. He wasn’t unaware of your gaze, but he didn’t seem bothered by it. You leaned against the door frame of your living room, noting how he had hung his clothes over a chair close to the fire to dry. You like it. He made you little house feel like a home. You hadn’t noticed how lonely it could be until he had came into your life.   
something hit you, a realization you were yet to fully accept.   
You loved him.   
Shaking your head, you leaned against the door frame for support.   
Love? After a month of knowing someone? It seemed impossible, at least for you. And yet, you couldn’t deny how hard your heart hammered in your chest when he was around, or the loneliness you felt whenever you said goodnight to him on the porch.   
He had visited you every night, and every step your friendship took seemed to mean the world to him.   
You thought of the smile he had when he watched you do anything. That soft, sweet smile which you adored so much.   
“[y/n]?” Adam called your name, sounding concerned and snapping you out of your thoughts. He had stepped off the covered and started walking to you.   
“Hm?”   
“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, his eyes swimming with concern. But simply smiled and nodded.   
“Of course. im always okay when you’re around.” You giggle, walking up and gently lacing your fingers in his own to guide him back to the covers. “Sit with me?”   
Adam nodded, following with ease. He sat down with his back pressed against some of the comfy seats in your living room. You sat next to him and did something he obviously hadn’t expected. After pulling the covers to lie over you both, you took his arm and lifted it so you could cuddle into him, draping his arm around you.   
Adam took a small gasp of air at the contact and you almost doubted your choice, until he pulled you a little bit closer. You rested your head on his chest, reach out and taking his other hand in your own hands.   
His finger began to move around your own, as if playing with them, before taking your right hand in a soft hold.   
You let out a soft sigh, partly of contentless and partly from relief as you felt him lean his chin on the top of your head.   
For a good hour or so, you and Adam just sat there, talking. Adam asked you about your day, how you were finding your book, how you were feeling and how you animals were. You answered his questions, telling him about how you had been concern for him.   
“For me?”   
“Yes, in this weather. I didn’t know if you were safe or not.” You tell him, unable to see the smile on his face or the swell in his chest.   
“You do not have to worry about me.” He raises his hand that was around your shoulder to gently pat your head in a soothing motion.   
“well, I do. I worry that youre alone. I worry that you don’t eat correctly, or keep yourself warm.” You look up at him, and he can see the fear in your eyes.   
“Those will never affect you. Why worry?” He askes, perplexed as his hand stops petting your hair and falls back to you shoulder.   
“Because I care about you.” You let go of his hand to reach up and cup his cheek. “I don’t want to lose you.”   
his eyes flutter close and he melts into your touch with a soft gasp of air. His reaction to your touch had never changed, as if every time your skin touches his, it sent fire through his veins.   
a soft chuckle leaves his lips as the hand you had been holding reaches up and cover yours on his cheek.   
“Whats funny?” You ask, confused.   
“Many have ran from me, desperate to lose me.” Adam opens his eyes, staring into nothing as his brow furrows in deep thought. Then a something washed over his face as his eyes dart to you. “You.. care about me?”   
“Yes, a lot.” You smile, feeling the swell of your chest at the smile he returns. His hand leaves your own to gently bush some hair from your face that had fallen from his patting your hair before.   
“I care for you. More deeply than I had cared to admit to you.” He whispers, as if scared of your reaction but unable to stop the words from tumbling from his lips.   
You couldn’t stop yourself from leaning up. The moment felt right and good god you wanted to kiss him. You had dreamed about it for a month, waking with gasps as you felt empty to see you were alone again.   
his lips were soft, if a little chapped from the cold. They weren’t as warm as you had expected but, again, you assumed his was the cold.   
However, the feeling of him kissing you back was one you had never expected. He kissed you shyly and his whole body felt like it was shaking slightly. You slipped your hand onto the back of his neck, playing with the baby hairs there. You turned slightly, and the arm that had been around your shoulder dropped, instead wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer in a more intimate way.   
You kissed him slowly to make sure he was okay with it but you couldn’t hide your passion in the kiss. a low groan escaped his chest and you felt yourself melt, echoing with your own moan against his lips which sent a shiver down his spin.   
Your other hand slides to his chest as you turned to try face him some more, eventually throwing caution to the wind and straddling his leg. He sat bolt upright, both his hands now locked around your waist and yours around his neck as you kissed him. You opened your eyes when you pulled back an inch to gasp for air but it would seem he wasn’t wanting to end things quite so soon and closed the gap, kissing you again.   
You stayed like this for a while, simply kissing each other. Your hands ran from his neck to his shoulders to his cheeks to softly stroke them then back around freely while he revelled in the touch.   
the only thing that pulled you away was when there was a loud slam from outside, making you jump back and turn in fear to the window.   
Adam was apparently better with dealing with a ‘threat’ as he carefully moves you off his lap and carefully moves to the window, keeping low.   
He looked outside, keeping as still as a tree in a harsh wind as his gaze travelled over your land. Then a soft chuckle fell from his lips.   
“What?” you got to your feet and ran to the window, standing beside him as you looked out, trying to see what had made him chuck.   
Then you saw your fence had given up its fight against the wind and collapsed, the end hitting off the side of your house.   
You let out a sign of relief as you stepped closer to Adam and cuddled into his chest. He seemed hesitate at first, but then you feel him press his hand on your back, softly rubbing it to sooth you.   
you let out a small hum, closing your eyes as you enjoy the moment.   
Another gust of wind drew your eyes back open to look outside, but then you saw your reflection faintly in the glass. He was smiling down at you, that same smile that made your heart hammer. Even when you weren’t looking at him, he still smiled at you. Biting your lip, you tried to stop the grin that spread across you face at the way he looked at you.   
“You cant go back out in this weather, Adam.” You looked up, an idea popping to your head.   
The smile dropped as he shrunk into himself a little, his hand hesitating on your back.   
“I do not wish to intrude on you. I’ll be fine.” He ducks his head, unable to look you in the eye but you saw a sadness behind them as he declined your silent invitation.   
“You wouldn’t be intruding at all. I enjoy it when you’re here.” You saw his eyes blink a little as he timidly glanced at you. but you didn’t want him to feel pressured to stay with you, or if he needed to go back to where he came from. “If you need to leave, I understand. But I’d like it if you could stay. Plus, you do well at responding to situations I would be frightened of.” You laugh, trying to lighten the situation.   
he chuckled, glancing out the window before falling into thought. For a minute, you allowed him to think, weighing whatever he had in his mind before calling out to him.   
“Adam?” You ask gently, placing your hand on his chest, directly over his heart.   
“I would like to stay with you, as long as you wish me here.” He looks back to you, and you were taken aback by his eyes. They were no longer filled with a joy or excitement or even hope. They looked a little darker, and almost begging you for something. “If you want me to leave you, I will. I am yours to command as you wish.”  
Adam bows his head to you, as if you were royalty. But his words worried you a little. Placing your hand on his cheek, you raise his gaze to you.   
“I don’t know what horrors you’ve faced in your life, and I do not expect to ever understand. But Adam, I do not wish to command or control you. you’re a living, breathing person. I want you to be happy.” You smile a little at the end, rubbing your thumb on his cheek as you spoke.   
Adam closed his eyes, melting into your touch so much that he even shrunk down a little as he cupped your hand.   
You quickly realised that touching each others cheek in this sort of way must mean a great deal to him now.   
“I am happy with you. I am happy when you want me.” He breathes, opening his eyes which were filled with joy. You smiled at him, leaning up and kissing him again. This kiss was more tamed, and you pulled back after a few seconds as if it was used to seal a promise.   
Taking his hand, you guided him back to the bed on the floor. This time, he lay down adjacent to the fire and you took your place at his side, about to pull the covers over you both when he picked you as if you weighed nothing. He then placed you at the other side, closer to the roaring fire. You knew better than to argue with him, instead smiling gratefully before covering you both.   
He instinctively wrap his arm around you as you cuddled into his side once again, not using a pillow as you lay your head on him, pressing a kiss to his neck as you did so.   
You fell asleep about an hour later after you told him some stories from your childhood. But Adam stayed a wake for a good while longer, well into the night. He pushed your hair away from your face as you slept. He had never dreamed he could be this comfy. He didn’t tell you he was used to sleeping on hard floors, but this must be what a bed felt like. The feeling of a pillow under his head or a warm cover over his was foreign but welcomed immensely. But what he was most grateful for was you. the warmth from your body, the soft snore you let out every now and again or how you seemed to cuddle into him complexly when asleep made his heart sing. You made him feel alive, after all this time. He felt what he had always desired and more, wanting nothing more than to freeze this moment in time. If his heart stopped tonight, he would be happy. And yet, he felt like it had many times. When he had first seen you that night, when you had sat so close to him and wrap his arm around you, when you had kissed him and when you had pulled him towards the bed. he would cherish everything in the hopes it would never change. He never wanted the way you looked at him to change. He considered staying up the entire night to see you wake in the morning, but he decided against the idea, simply because he knew you would freight if he didn’t sleep.   
Reluctantly, he closed his eyes, unable to see how any dream could out do this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting on the floor by the fire, you laughed as the two children in front of you fought for your attention. Glancing to the chairs, you saw Lisa and Laurence chuckling.   
You had grown up with Lisa, and she was the closest things you had to family. She had married Laurence and had Millie and James who were 5 years and 7 years old respectively. They loved you and called you ‘aunty [y/n]’.   
The family had been away for 6 month after Laurence’s grandmother passed away and they decided to stay with his mother while she grieved.   
Because of this, Lisa had limited information about your visitor. You couldn’t tell her a man lived in the woods by your house. You were pretty sure she would run straight home and pull you out by the ear to the doctors to get your head examined.   
But you did tell her that he was different.   
‘Hes a lost soul without knowledge of his worth’ was how you described him, to which she responded  
‘soul or soulmate’ in amongst a list of things to remember if you decided to plan a wedding. You had chuckled at her last letter but not dismissed the idea.   
“James ripped Lily’s arm. Look.” Millie clamber into your lap and showed you the doll, which had a small break in the seam of the arm.   
“oh, now we cant have that.” You took the doll then moved her off your lap to go to the window and use the setting sun to look closer at the doll. Lisa, despite being an excellent knitter, could not stitch at all. In fact, you always finished her projects for her.   
But as you were looking at the doll, movement from the woods drew your eyes out.   
Adam walked out, his eyes looking at the setting sun as he walked to your back door.   
You froze on the stop, forgetting about the doll in your hands for a moment.   
Adam was coming here. How would he react to Lisa and her family? Would he want to meet them?   
You certainly wanted him to meet them. They were both big parts of your life now, and you knew Lisa would like him. In fact, the family would be good for him. You were sure he had never seen how a family dynamic worked, and that most of his encounters were toxic.   
But you also didn’t want to hurt Adam. While you were sure Lisa and Laurance would be fine, they might freeze up, as you had the first time you met him. And the children were goodhearted, but they might be scared of him on first sight. You didn’t want to think how deeply such a thing might effect him.   
But that’s assuming he just walked it.   
You looked back to the family in your Livingroom. If they knew, and he knew, perhaps it would be better. You could ask him if he wants to meet them, and if not he could just wait till they left. But if he did, you could warn the family first, make sure they know hes not use to social interactions and about his looks.   
walking to Millie, you handed her the doll back and said you would be right back.  
Going to your kitchen, you met Adam on the porch, closing the door behind you. The second his eyes met yours, they lite up with joy. You couldn’t help but go up on your tiptoes and press a soft kiss to his lips, feeling how he shook for a moment before wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you tight against him. For a moment, you forgot about your question, or the people in your home. God, you just wanted to freeze that moment in his arms.   
But when he pulled back, the cool evening air reminded you.   
“Adam, I have some visitors.” You told him, instantly seeing the reaction.   
He shrank away from you, letting go of you so he could step back down one step.   
“I am sorry. I’ll come back-“ He tried to turn but you grabbed his hand.   
“No, I would like you to meet them.” You smiled, tugging him to stand back up again. “Its Lisa and her family. I told you about them.”   
“Yes.” He answered, recognition in his eyes. He felt like he knew them, like you feel like you know characters out of a book. He had heard you recant so many stories and he saw how much you cared about them. “You… you want me to meet them? Why?”   
Adams eyes were filled with confusion as he looked at you.   
“Because you are important to me.” You smiled, pressing a kiss to his hand. “But I understand if you don’t want to right now. I know ive sprung this on you.”   
You allowed Adam a moment to think. he hadn’t met many people in his life, and you had been the only one who had been kind to him. So you understood his reservations. But after a moment, Adam let out a shaking breath before nodding.   
There was now fear in his eyes as he reached out and gently stroked your face, as if memorizing your features. You smiled, leaning into his touch as you tried your hardest not to pull him inside. You needed to be tactful. You didn’t know how everyone would react to him upon first look.   
Lisa, you decided, would be the first to meet him. Then Laurence and then the children.   
Taking his hand, you gently guided him inside. Once in the kitchen, you gave him a last reassuring kiss on the cheek before leaving him to go into the livingroom.   
Lisa looked at you in confusion as you motioned for her to come to you. The kids were now arguing while Laurence tried to play middleman and seemed to be failing. You guided her over by the door to the kitchen, but not close enough for her to look it.   
“Are you okay?” Lisa asked, pressing the back of her hand to your cheek. “you’re awfully red.”   
“yes, I am fine.” You reassured her, silently cursing the fact that you still blushed whenever Adam kissed you. You kept your voice low, out of earshot of the kids, and hopefully Adam as well. “Listen, do you remember the man I told you about?”   
“Yes, the lost soul?” Lisa nodded, then her eyes darted to the kitchen door as she put two and two together. “Oh, is he here? Can I meet him?”  
“Yes, and yes, but Lisa.” You pulled her gaze back to you. “hes different, okay? He doesn’t look like everyone else.”  
Lisa tilted her head to the side.   
“is it bad?” She asked, now concerned. “Whatever’s different about him?”  
“No, it just looks… sore.” You tried to explain. His scares did look painful, and you were yet to find out how he got them. He had simply told you it was a dark truth he hoped you never found out about.   
“Okay, I understand.” She nods and you guide her to the kitchen.   
as you enter, Adam is visibly shaking but straightens up a little. He takes a step forward, wanting to show you he was interested to meet Lisa.   
“Lisa, this is Adam.” You introduce them.   
Lisa stood for a moment, frozen to the spot. Until you slyly kicked her foot and she jumped, remembering herself.   
“hello. [y/n] didn’t tell me you were so tall.” She smiled, curtsying to him.   
Adam had been so sure he knew what was going to happen. He had been so so sure. Lisa would meet him and scream, pulling you away from him as she curse him to hell. But she didn’t.   
She was surprised, yes. But she smile and greeted him like he was human.   
“I have heard a lot about you.” Adam bows, still unable to wrap his head around this.   
“Only good things, I hope.” Lisa narrows her eyes at you, suspiciously.   
“That’s for us to know.” You walked across the room, smiling widely at Adam as you did.   
Adam paused, seeming lost in your eyes for a moment before he smiled back, letting out a breath he had been holding.   
Suddenly, there was a coldblooded scream.   
“You ruined her!” Millie screamed out before you heard tiny footsteps running to the kitchen.   
Millie ran to you, crying her eyes out.   
“James broke her. He took her arm off!” She wailed as she grabbed your skirt in fistfuls and buried her face in it. She had even registered that there was a stranger in the room as she ran to you (only because she knew she could bend you right round her little finger and her mother would tell James off.   
“Oh darling.” You leaned down and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around your neck, burying her face in your neck. You looked to Adam, making sure he was okay. He stood frozen, staring at the child. It occurred to you that he might not have been near a child since he was one. Especially one how was screaming your house down.   
Lisa was beside you, gently brushing her hair back soothingly as she tried to calm her daughter.   
“What happened?” She asked.   
Millie held out the doll to her mother, which was now missing its left arm.   
“Oh dear.” Lisa sighed, about to go tell off James when she heard Laurence speaking with him.   
“Im sure we can fix it.” You assured Millie as she pulled back, rubbing both her eyes and hiccupping. “Besides, I have someone who can help me.”   
Millies eyes darted to Adam.   
“Can you fix Lily?” Millie held out the doll to Adam. She instantly trusted him because you and her mother were standing in the same room as him. She didn’t judge him or act fearful of him. She just wanted to fix her doll. Her eyes flicked to his scars. “did auntie [y/n] fix you?”   
You and Lisa froze, worried now. Millie was still so young, and didn’t understand that these weren’t things you asked a stranger.   
But Adam chuckled, taking the doll and looking at the stitching.   
“yes, [y/n] fixed me. And I am sure she can fix…” He trailed off, looking back to Millie as he gestured to the doll.   
“Lilly.” She called out, jumping a little in her arms while giggling.   
“She can fix Lilly.” He confirmed with a nod.   
You couldn’t help but smile at him. Balancing Millie on your hip and holding her with one arm, you reached out and took Adams hand, squeezing it.   
Just then, you heard footsteps approaching the kitchen and Laurence and James walked in.   
Laurence paused in the doorway, his eyes darting to his wife to check it was okay to come in. She nodded.   
“Apologies, James wanted to say something to Millie.” Laurence places a hand on James back, who was avoiding everyone’s eyes.   
“Its okay. Laurence, this is Adam. Adam, this is Laurence and James.” You gestured to the boys in turn.   
Laurence walked across the room, holding out his hand to Adam without any hesitation.   
Adam shook his hand, dropping yours in the process. Laurence eyes flickered to you, and you instantly saw that Lisa had told him what you had said in your letters, and he had put two and two together.   
James mirrored his father, shaking Adams hand in turn before turning to you.   
You gently placed Millie back on the ground to turn to her brother.   
“Im sorry for breaking Lilys arm.” James held out the arm to Millie as he spoke. She took it, sulking as she tried to match it up to the seam but nodded. James gave her a quick cuddle before turning to you.   
“Is Mr Adam staying for dinner?” He asked.   
“Are you?” You raised an eyebrow at him and the two children suddenly turned to their parents, pledging with them.   
“okay, okay.” Lisa held up her hands in defeat.   
\--------------time skip -----------------------  
Standing on the front porch, you waved to the family as they pulled away in their carriage, Laurence steering the horses while Millie and James were practically hanging out the window waving to you and Adam.   
The evening was lovely and once which you were so happy it happened.   
After a nice dinner, the five of you had sat by the fire as Lisa told you what had happened on their trip. You looked to Adam during the time, seeing he had certainly calmed down, no longer as tense as he had been. He had smiled the whole night, even during another of James and Millies argument over who gets to sit next to him at dinner. It was settled that Millie sat beside you and James sat beside Adam and you. Lily was mended and back in Millies arms before the sun fully set. It would seem Adam had two new fans.   
Millie had squeezed herself in between you and Adam when you were sat on the couch, while James sat to the other side of him. The two of them stole glances at his scars, but neither said much about it.   
Before they had left, Millie had thrown herself into your arms, hugging you. But before you could put her down, she flung herself towards Adam. You held her beside him as she hugged him as well. Adam patted her back, unsure how to respond.   
As they pulled away, you guided Adam back into the house.   
“Thank you.” You whispered, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as you press your lips against his cheek.   
“My pleasure.” Adam smiled, his arms finding your waist as he pulled you closer and letting out a content sigh.   
Throughout the whole night, he was sure it would turn. Something would happen and they would suddenly see him for the monster he was. Yet it never did.   
“Im so proud of you. You did so well.” You smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips and he melted against you. A soft groan left his throat as he kissed you, his mind lost in the moment.   
You stepped back, your finger gripping his collar and pulling him with you until you hit the wall.   
One hand rested next to your head as the other on your hip while gently pinning you against the wall.   
And in a moment, the kiss changed.   
It became sloppy and needy as Adam cupped your cheek.   
“its so late.” You mumbled as you pulled back for air.   
“Do you wish me to leave?” Adam asked, but you shook your head.   
“No, quite the opposite.” You giggled.   
Since the snowy night, he stayed once or twice a week, but nothing more than kissing had ever happened. He shared your bed, but was always entirely respectful. Not that you always wanted him to be. And after tonight, you couldn’t get the thoughts of having his bare skin pressed against yours out of your head.   
He had put himself in an uncomfortable position, just to please you. And he had been so great with the children that you couldn’t help but feel your heart skip a beat at the thought of having your own children with him   
Adam smiled as you took his hand and slipped out from between him and the wall. you guided him upstairs and he followed you with a soft smile.  
Once inside your room, you closed the door behind him. Adams lips find yours in the semi darkness of the room. It was a full moon out, and the small amount of light offered a little bit of more visibility.   
as you kiss him, your fingers find his top buttons of his shirt.  
You knew you were pushing your luck tonight, and Adam had already done so much for you. But you couldn’t deny the growing need for him you felt. Cold hands cupped your own as Adam pulled back from the kiss.   
“[y/n].” He gasps your name, shaking a little. “Please, you must know I am not like-“   
“Not like other men. I know.” You assured him. “I don’t care.”   
Adam pauses, blinking as he looks at you.   
“Adam, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” You smile, pressing a kiss to each of his knuckles. You didn’t want him to be pressured into anything.   
“god knows how much I want you [y/n]. but I do not want you to be disappointed or disgusted by me.” Adam whispers to you, resting his forehead against your own.   
“You could never disappoint me. Or disgust me. Never.” You whisper, pressing a kiss to his lips.   
Adam paused, before letting go your fingers and giving your permission to continue.   
Slowly, you undid his shirt. Once done, you slowly trail your fingers up his front then push the material from his shoulders.   
his fingers played with the hem of your blouse. Pulling back from his lips, you pull your blouse over your head before looking at him.   
As you drop the material to the floor, your eyes find his torso.   
As you expect, he was covered in the horrible scars that were visible across his hands and face.   
raising your hands, you ran your fingers across the top of one, not touching the scar itself.  
Adam took a shaking breath at your touch, but as you looked up, you saw his own gaze was on your chest which was still hidden by your bra.   
Reaching behind you, you undid the latch and allowed your bra to fall away from your top to the floor. Adams breath hitched in his throat as you leaned up and kissed him. Pressing yourself against him, his cool skin a contrast to your own warm skin. He shuddered as you kissed him and a groan left his lips. You could feel his growing erection against your front, and you couldn’t help but moan a little against the kiss.   
You undid your skirt and allowed it to fall to the ground, pooling at your ankles with your underwear. As Adam realized what you had done, he mirrored you with his trouser and own underwear.   
Instantly, you could feel his long, hard member pressed against your stomach.   
You pulled him to the bed, now both completely naked before each other.   
pushing him back, Adam fell onto the bed, instantly sitting up so he was on the edge. His eyes were glued to your body.   
It allowed you to fully take in his own.   
Up his legs were covered in the same scars, manly around joints or midsections.   
He was certainly blessed by god in a certain area and he could, from what you had heard, put most men to shame.   
You wanted to kiss every inch of him, show him how much you loved him and wanted him.   
you straddled his lap and his arms locked around your waist. You could feel his member pressed against you as you gently grind against him while kissing him. His hands grip your hips, his fingers digging in as he groans and grunts as the movement.   
Raising yourself up,, you reach between you both and gently line him up with your entrance.   
As you slowly sunk onto him, you mewled in delight at the feeling. Adam seemed unable to think straight, his gaze falling to between your bodies. He watched as he entered you, leaning back on his hands on the bed to gaze at your body. When he was fully inside you, you placed your hands on his chest, steadying yourself.   
Grinding your hips, you could help but moan at the feeling, quickly understanding how someone could become addicted to this. Especially when your moans were met with Adams own groans of pleasure.   
Adams eyes found yours and they were dark with lust. You bite your lower lip and that seemed to break Adam.   
He sat up straight, his hands cupping your breast while his lips found your neck. You threw your head back, allowing him full across to your neck as you gently started to bounce on him, feeling him shudder and groan against your skin. One hand slipped behind you, skimming down your skin to your rear and grabbing a handful.   
Adam had throwing his self doubt and caution to the wind, finally able to fully let go with you once he saw you were having as much pleasure as he was.   
“Adam.” You moaned as he kissed up your jaw and to your lips, kissing you hungrily as you bounced.   
“Your lips as a sweet as nectar and your body divine as heaven.” Adam whispered to you as he broke your kiss to stare intensely into your eyes.   
You couldn’t answer. In fact, your mind couldn’t tie two words together as you moaned, your hips increasing their speed.   
Adam looked down, his gaze raking down your body to where it met his own. You allowed your own eyes to travel his body, every scar and cut making your heart hurt for him.   
leaning forward, you kiss down his neck and across his shoulder, paying special attention to any scars there.   
Adam moaned, his head falling back as he buckled his hips up to meet your thrusts with a new urgency.   
“[y/n]!” Adam groaned through gritted teeth, his hands leaving your breast and rear to settle back on your hips, begging you to go faster, harder.   
Pulling back, you placed both hands on his broad shoulder, obliging his request as you quickened your pace.   
“Adam, god.” You whimper as you feel a coil tighten in your lower stomach.   
Sure, you had touched yourself before, more recently to the thought of Adam, but this was totally different. You loved it.   
Adam kissed up your neck, groaning your name against your neck like it was a prayer as he pants.   
You couldn’t take any more.   
Your orgasm hit you like you were struck by lightning. It coursed through your veins like fire as your body shook with pleasure. You walls pulsed around him, tightening around Adam as he came inside you with a lengthy groan.   
Adam fell back into the bed, spent inside you, while you lay on his chest. You both were panting, and your heart was beating so hard you could hear it in your ears.   
you buried your face in his neck, pressing soft, sloppy kisses there. Adam turned his head to you, his eyes finding your own hazy ones. He smiled at you. A lazy, satisfied yet joyful smile.   
“I love you.” You whispered to him, raising a hand so your fingers skimmed across his cheek.   
Adam reached up, pressing his hand against your own.   
“I love you, [y/n]. so so much.” He returned your affection, sealing them with a soft kiss. “That was a heavily bliss someone such as I was never meant to see.”   
“You were amazing, so I cant quite agree with you.” You giggle, pushing yourself up and off him.   
Adam followed you as you climbed into bed. Adam always slept closest to the door, making you feel safe and secure as you lay your head on his chest.   
You were about to doze off when Adam spoke.  
“What if I am unable to give you children?” His question was out of the blue, and you almost thought you had imagined it until you looked up and saw sorrowful eyes looking down at you. “What if I cannot do that?”   
“Then we can adopt. Theres plenty of children in this world who need love.” You leaned up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Have you thought about having a family?”   
“Until you? No. but now, I’d give everything to stay by your side. Then today, with Millie and James, I cannot begin to describe the feeling. I know it is selfish to keep you to myself, to force a child with me as a father, but I want a family with you.” Adam spoke, bearing his soul for you.   
“Adam, it isn’t selfish at all. And it’s a want that I share with you.” You smile, gently stroking his cheek. “I have nothing to teach, nothing to show. What could I bring a child?” He shook his head, his mind working fast against himself. His eyes left your own, looking behind you.  
“You could show love, and compassion. Adam, look at me?” You pulled his focus back to you. “any child would be lucky to have you as its father.”  
“A father.” He mumbles to himself, glancing away from you for a moment before returning his gaze. He takes your hand in his own, lowering it over his heart. “I swear I’ll protect you, stay beside you and any child of ours, biological or not.”   
“I know you will.” You smile, pressing your forehead against his own. You were touched by his vow.   
Adam, as normal, stayed up later than you. He often found himself resenting sleep, because it took him away from you for hours. Not that his dreams were without you.   
Adam stroked your hair, pushing it out of your face as you cuddled in closer to him.   
But tonight, he allowed himself to indulge in a fantasy he had rejected from his mind. He thought of a child. Adam couldn’t picture what he/she would look like, but he imagined the spirit. He thought of waking up with a little human bouncing onto the bed, shaking you awake. He thought of little footsteps running through the house. Of tripping over toys, of late nights, early mornings, tantrums, laughter. And of love.


	5. Chapter 5

You felt uneasy as you walked about town. For the last few weeks, someone had been following you and it was making your stomach turn. You had seen him in the woods by your house, in the town and even on the roads.   
A man, in a long dark cloak. He had a top had and kept it low so you couldn’t see his face.   
You had been walking around the market when you saw him again. But this time, he was only about 30 feet away from you.   
You immediately left the market, and kept looking over your shoulder. You didn’t want to walk home on your own, so you had went to Lisa’s. The children were staying with her sister, so you were glad they weren’t around to see you so worked up.   
You sat on their sofa, your head in your hands as you tried to think of what to do.   
“I can take you home.” Laurence says as he stands, going to sort out the horse and hook her up to the cart.   
“Thank you.” You smile gratefully as Lisa takes your hands and gives it a reassuring squeeze.   
He walked out the front door, then you heard him yelling.   
“Get off my property!” Laurence sounded angry, and you had never heard him shout like that, not even when James had nearly taken his foot off with an axe.   
Running to the window, you saw the same man speed walking down the path, his head ducked.   
“Is that him?” Lisa asked, her voice shaking slightly.   
“Yes.” You breathed, feeling less safe than you had done.   
“Can Laurence and I come and stay with you? Make sure you and Adam are okay?” She asked, rubbing your back. Lily and James were staying with her sister for the weekend, so it would be easy enough. And you were truly thankful for the offer.   
“Yes, please.” You nod, your eyes lingering as the man disappears out of sight.   
Lisa packed a bag and when out to tell Laurence, who had apparently had the same idea.   
Once at your home, Adam greeted them with friendliness but you could see the worry in his eyes as to why they had came to stay the night at such short notice. So you told him about the man.   
You had mentioned about him before, and every time, Adam seemed to shrink back into himself, to the point he no longer went outside at all.   
“That man again. He actually followed me to Lisa’s.” You told Adam as you unloaded the bag.   
You saw Adam faulter out of the corner of your eye. Looking up, you saw him deep in thought before he turned on his heel and quickly went upstairs.   
You looked to Lisa and Laurence, who were just as puzzled as you. But you followed him upstairs.  
“Adam?” You walk into the bedroom, your voice shaking slightly.   
“I wont put you in harms way anymore. I shouldn’t have stayed, it was selfish.” Adams voice was shaking as he went to his side of the room. “Lisa and Laurence will keep you safe. I will try lead him away from you.”  
Your eyes trailed to the bag on the bed and your heart stopped.   
He was leaving?   
“No, please don’t do this.” You race forward, grabbing his arm to stop him pulled out a shirt. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you feared the worst.   
He glanced at you and immediately recoiled.   
“Dont look at me like that.” He breathed, his eyes falling shut as he backed away from you.   
“Like what?” You stepped closer, unsure what else to do.   
“like I am breaking your heart. I am doing this for your own good. To keep you safe.” He shakes his head, unable to raise his eyes from your feet.   
“Adam?” You reached up and placed your finger under his chin to draw his gaze to your eyes. “This man, do you know him?”  
Adam nods, and you can see the pain in his eyes.   
“A ghost from your past?” you ask, your fingers tracing the scars around his jaw and he nods again.   
“then let me stay by your side. I’ll fight your monsters with you, Adam. You don’t need to live in fear anymore.” Your words broke him as his arms locked around your waist and you were pulled against his chest.   
Adam sobbed like a child, clinging to you as he shook.   
“Shh.” You soothed, running your fingers through his hair to calm him.   
“I do not deserve you.” He breathes.   
“You deserve to be happy. And you seem happy here.” You pull back.   
“I am.” He nods, closing his eyes. “if you get hurt, I would never be able to forgive myself.”   
“I wont. I can defend myself. I lived by myself before you came along. I can still wield a knife if I need to.” You giggle and immediately Adam chuckles, the tension lifting from the air. “I am here for you, no matter what.”   
You press your forehead against his own as if sealing the promise.   
But the moment was interrupted when you heard Lisa calling up the stairs.   
“[y/n]! Theres people coming up the lane!” She yelled before you heard the door open and her and Laurence stepped outside.   
Racing to the window, you saw people coming up the road to you house. You counted 6 people in total.   
The bishop Marcus, the butcher whos name you only knew as Henry, the town doctor Green and the towns law enforcement (a single officer) Mr Jones. And the man who had been following you.   
He rode on the front with the butcher Mr Jones. The carriage they had was one used for transporting criminals, with a lock and iron bars encaging it. Dr Green and Bishop Marcus rode up in a normal horse drawn carriage, although neither were speaking.   
Adam staggered back from the window, seeming to gasp for air.   
“Stay up here.” You told Adam, trying your best to quickly calm him. “I’ll deal with it.”   
You heard Mr Jones greet Lisa and Laurence but with a tone of uncertainty. You had to leave Adam, but you made sure to close the bedroom door behind you.  
Rushing out your front door, Lisa and Laurence already stood on your porch.   
“What is going on?” You felt a deep sense of dread as you watched the group approach your house.   
“Fear not.” The man who had been following you stepped forward and you had some incline to slap him. “I am here to help.”   
“you can help by getting off my property!” You call back, not bothering to hide the venom in your voice.   
“[y/n].” Marcus stepped forward, his hands raised to calm the situation. “This man has come to us worried for your safety. He speaks of an evil which haunts you.”   
“Yes; him.” You pointed at the man with a shaking finger from anger. “He watches my home at night and follows me around!” You glare at the man, fighting every urge you had not to spit on his feet.  
“Its true. He followed her to my house this evening. My husband had to tell him to leave.” Lisa placed a hand on Laurence’s chest as he nodded.   
“Please, may we step inside?” Marcus askes, and you couldn’t say no but you did want to know something.   
“Why so many people?” Your eyes dart to the people you had known all your life.   
“Witnesses.” The man spoke with arrogance.   
“For what?” Lisa asks, stepped forward from behind her husband.   
“The demon.” The mans eyes darted past you into your house.   
“The only demon I have known is the one who follows me like a shadow then turns my town against me.” You snap at him.   
“I aint against you. Just making sure you’re safe.” Henry puffed out his chest. “And you didn’t say you’d been following Miss [l/n] around.” He turns on the new man.   
“Please, I have some information you might find useful about the beast.” The man steps away from Henry and walks right up to you. You instantly back away from fear. But Laurence steps in front of the mans path, stopping him from proceeding.   
“My name is Victor Frankenstein.” He stands tall, pressing a hand to his chest as he introduces himself.   
“What do you want?” Laurence says, his voice dripping with annoyance. At least you weren’t the only one to take an instant disliking to the man.   
“He came to us with a journal. And he says you have a man living here that he bought to life.” Mr Jones walks up.  
your mouth fell open as you stared at the man.   
“He has a journal he claims proves it.” Dr Green walks past both of them to you. “Perhaps we better step inside.”   
“Okay.” You nod, unable to refuse the good doctor.   
Everyone filled into your sitting room where the fire was roaring.   
“So, wheres this journal?” Lisa asks, shooting Frankenstein a dirty look.   
“Right here.” He produces a black, leather journal from his inner breast pocket.   
“Firstly, is there a man living here?” Marcus asked you, and you felt embarrassment rush over you. In truth, you and Adam lived in sin, but you didn’t care until you came face to face with someone who held such a high seat in a religious structure.   
“Yes, there is. But hes a good man.” You immediately defend yourself and Adam, but you saw no hint of disgust or judgement in Marcus’ eyes. He simply nodded and gesture to Frankenstein.   
Again, Frankenstein tried to walk up to you with the journal in his outstretched hand, but Laurence blocked the path and took it. He then passed you the book and you saw the worry in both his and Lisa’s eyes as you took it.   
walking to your table, you placed the journal down and, with shaking hands, you opened it.   
You never expect to see what you saw in the book.   
You flick through the book and you felt sick to your stomach.   
How the parts had been taken from graves and used in ways not known to man. The procedure was documented in horrific detail. Every body part, every organ, every blood vessel was accounted for.   
It even had a diagram of a faceless body showing where the stitches were to be done. They lined up with most of Adams.   
and then, it documented how he had bought the body to life again and how he had abandoned it when it followed him.   
He had created a creature, something which was not of this world, and ignored it. You thought of Adams lack of knowledge for things you considered basic, like the inability to use a spoon. It made sense.   
What Frankenstein was saying was true. The man upstairs was his ‘monster’.   
You shook the words away.  
Adam wasn’t a monster. You knew that.   
But if the world knew he was what Frankenstein claimed, not even you could protect him.  
Adam deserves a chance. No, he had had his chance and he had shown you he would do anything for you and for the life you had together. Adam had only known pain and rejection, and you weren’t going to let it ever touch him again.   
You knew what you had to do. You had to protect him.   
Firstly, you needed to discredit small things.   
“You truly are a sick man, Mr Frankenstein. And wrong. My Adam is not who you are looking for.” Your words cut through the silence of the room like butter.   
“Doctor.” He snapped at you, making your eyes snap up. “Its Dr Frankenstein.”   
“No, you said yourself you were a university student. You hold no doctorate. You cannot simply pick up a title you have not earned.” You shoot back, letting your eyes fall to the journal again.   
“regardless, the monster you have in your home was created by me. By my hands.” He raised then as if it were some kind of proof.   
“And when was that?” You asked, simply trying to buy yourself some time to think of your next move.   
“4 years ago. 4 years this has haunted me and-“ He started to dribble on, apparently about to go into a monologue but Lisa suddenly cut him off.   
“Then it cannot be Adam. We have known him for 6 years.” She suddenly said, stepping forward. You were completely confused as you looked at her. She was backing you up in a lie.   
The room looked to Laurence to confirm.   
“No, my love. You are mistaken.” He places his hand on her lower back and you felt like you will faint, until he continues. “Its 7 years. Remember? He helped me convert the attic for James when Lily was born.”  
You felt an overwhelming gratefulness as Laurence looked up and smiled at you. They were trusting your judgement even if they knew Adam was this creature.   
“Then why haven’t the rest of your town known of his existence?” Frankenstein asks, the anger building in his voice.   
“Adam was in a dreadful accident when he was younger. He has a lot of scaring and disfigurations. He was an outcast for a long time, chased and beaten for his differences. When I found him, he was timid and terrified. It took a long time for him to trust me, and then to trust Lisa and Laurence.” You gestured to the couple who nodded. “But he was terrified of people.”   
“And your children?” Mr Jones asked Lisa.   
“James use to cry when Adam was around. So he stopped seeing my son till he was old enough. But Lily adores him. I shouldn’t trust either then with time. They think I am 10 years old and Laurence is 100.” She giggled, looking to Laurence with a smile at their childrens lack of understand of years.   
You smiled, grateful for their support and help.   
But you needed to move this quicker.   
“Mr Jones, have you read this?” You asked the deputy, gesturing towards the book.   
“I only glanced through it. I wasn’t given that much time.” He confesses, seeming a little annoyed and embarrassed to admit it.   
“Its rather disturbing. He admits to digging up peoples graves and taking body parts.” You frown, looking back to the book.   
“Does he?” All eyes fall onto Frankenstein who was now in the hot seat.   
“Bring my monster down here. See how the markings line up!” He points to you, then to his book. Perhaps he hoped that if everyone saw Adam, they would forget his own crimes.   
You looked to Mr Jones, whos sympathetic eyes told you that yes, you would have to.   
“Okay, I will speak to him.” You nod in defeat, heading to the stairs.  
You felt a dread build in your chest as you walked to the bedroom. How could you force someone to face the person who could have caused them so much grief? You didn’t know what to expect as you stepped inside and closed the room behind you.   
Adam was in front of you in a heartbeat.   
“[y/n]?” Adams voice sounded broken as he fell on his knees at your feet, clinging to your skirt. “I am sorry. forgive me?”   
You felt your heart break at his pleas. He had heard almost everything and knew that you knew how he was created.   
“Forgive you for what? You have don’t nothing wrong.” You shake you head, combing your fingers through his hair to sooth him.   
“I should have told you long ago. I am a monster, a curse. I never meant to deceive you.” He was shaking violently, his voice breaking.   
You fell to your knees in front of him and cupped his face.   
Before he could do anything, you kissed him. Slowly and passionately.   
You didn’t care. You didn’t care what he was or how he came to be this way. You loved him, and that was all that mattered to you right now.   
You feel his shaking hands leave your skirt to grab your arms just above your elbows. Not aggressively or painfully, but more for reassurance.   
“I don’t care.” You pull back, keeping your forehead pressed against his own as he nudges closer to you, desperate for the contact.   
Your arms gently wrap around his shoulders as you hold him close for a moment.   
But you needed it too.   
Pulling back, you take his hands in your own and hold them on your lap. Keeping your voice low so if that creep had came up the stairs, he wouldn’t hear the plan.   
“You need to come downstairs with me.” You see him flinch at the thought of coming face to face with his creator again. You felt a fresh wave of anger towards Frankenstein but you needed to ignore that for now. “Its okay. We’re going to protect you. Now, you are 32 years old and came here 7 years ago. You were in a dreadful accident when you were a child and youre an orphan. You’ve known Lisa and Laurence for 7 years, but James use to cry at you when he was a baby so you didn’t meet him till you had met the others. Everything else is true. Is that okay?”  
You give his hands a reassuring squeeze and offered him a soft smile.   
Adam nodded, his eyes falling to your hands.   
“I promise you the truth when this is over.” He whispers to you, the fear and pain in his eyes apparent but he looks at you with a newfound conviction.   
“Okay, but it doesn’t matter to me. You do, not your past.” You smile, giving his hands another soft squeeze as you rub your thumbs in small circles on his skin.   
Adam lets out a breath and closed his eyes for a moment, preparing himself. You gave him that moment, keeping your hands in his own.   
When he opened his eyes, he nodded to you.   
The two of your rose from the floor and, taking his right hand in your left, you lead him downstairs.   
Every step seemed to make your heart stop as you felt Adam was still shaking.   
leading him towards your living room, every single set of eyes were on you as you guided the giant of a man into the room.   
you could feel the hate from Frankenstein as if it were burning a hole in your head to get to Adam. You honestly didn’t know what to expect.   
“Sorry to bother you this evening, but we have some questions, Mr…” mr Jones trailed off.   
“I have no last name. Adam will do.” Adam spoke to Mr jones with a surprising amount of calm.   
“And why is that?” Mr Jones asked, more out of curiosity.   
“I was orphaned at a young age.” Adam offered the explanation with ease, as if he had already thought of it.   
“Very well, Adam.” He smiled and then introduced everyone around the room. Henry the butcher, Dr green, Marcus the Bishop then to himself and finally Frankenstein. “Do you know this man?”   
Adam looked at Frankenstein for a moment and shook his head.   
“I created you. I sew your flesh together and bought you to life with my very hands, you ungrateful monster!” Frankenstein growled at Adam.   
You stepped forward, your fists clenched into tight balls but Lisa grabbed your arm.   
“Knock him out after he’s dug himself a hole.” She whispered in your ear.   
“Or I might.” Laurence muttered and you noticed his own hands were clenched.   
You were like a sister to Laurence, and he had became very close to Adam.   
“Your, umm, scaring.” Dr Green steps forward, offering out his hand to take Adams free one.   
“An accident. I fell down a cliff edge when I was a child.” Adam gives Dr Green his hand to examine. You squeezed his other hand.   
“And you survived?” Dr Green glanced up over his spectacles.   
“Yes, but I remember very little from the time. The doctor who saved me pushed me out when I could stand.” Adam says, his voice wavering but it could be passed off as pain.   
“And your parents?” the good doctor asks again, inspecting the scars.   
“I do not remember them. My mother died giving birth and my father…” Adam faltered and swallowed. You felt your heart sink until he continues. “He was the reason I fell.”   
You almost jumped up and kissed him there and then but you kept yourself grounded, not allowing the relief to show in your features.   
“I see.” Dr Green offered a smile before turning to the group. “The scaring is old but I cannot tell you a time. The boys story is entirely plausible. I, myself, have treated children whos parents have blamed them for the death of a partner. I believe his story over this ‘doctors’ drivel any day.”   
You smiled as Dr Green spat the word at Frankenstein.   
You didn’t know if he entirely believed the story, but Dr Green had a strong sense of ethic and that idea of grave robbing for ones own personal trophies would be enough to make Dr Green (and anyone) sick.   
“You protect a monster? Why?!” Frankenstein suddenly shouts, pointing an accusatory finger at you. Adam immediately steps in front of you, standing at his full height, somethgin you had never truly seen from Adam. He was always hunch over in some way, so seeing him fully straighten up showed how far he had came.   
You rub his arm as you step out from behind him. You were not afraid of Frankenstein.   
“The only monster in this room is you.” You speak calmly and clearly as you glare at him.   
“You stupid, insane bitc-“ Frankenstein starts to come towards you, but Mr Jones grabs his arm as Henry grabs his other arm and yanks him back.   
Laurence and Lisa move to your side, Lisa looping her arm in your free one as Laurence stands shoulder to shoulder with Adam.  
“Where do yah think you’re going?” Henry growls. “Speaking to a lady like that?”  
“She’s bedded a monster! A common whore!” His tongue lashes at you as he struggles against the men holding him back.   
However, he is stopped when Henrys fist connects with Frankenstein’s cheek and he fell to the floor.   
“Mr Boneback? Was the necessary?” Mr Jones sighs, but sounds as though henry had just tapped the man.   
“Aint no need to be calling woman those names. Especially someone who’s been nothing but good to this town. I don’t care much for outsiders anyways. And, as far as im concerned, good old Adam over heres as much part of the town as [y/n]. as long as he buys his meat from me and not the butcher in the next town.” Henry shoots Adam a wink which makes you giggle.   
“I think the judge will want a few words with you in the morning. In the mean time, some time in the cell might help you reconsider his actions.” Mr Jones pulled Frankenstein off the floor and towards the door.   
“It’s a Sunday tomorrow. The judge doesn’t work a Sunday.” Marcus called to Mr Jones.   
“Oh well. Some more time to think things over then.” Mr Jones smirks and him and Henry haul a rambling Frankenstein out of the door.   
“That man should be locked up for good. Claiming to playing god.” Marcus tutted, shaking his head in disapproval.   
Both Mr Jones and Henry shout goodbyes through the door, but one Frankenstein is in the back of the enclosed cart then Mr Jones comes back.   
“Oh, before I forget. Mary asked me to invite you, Lisa and Laurence to dinner on Friday night. And, of course you have a plus one, [y/n].” He smiles at you. His wife was incredibly sweet if not for her inability to keep a secret. You glance to Adam, silently asking if he was okay with such a thing. But Adam seemed confused at the invitation. So you deicide to take a risk. If he decide against it later, you were sure Mr Jones wouldn’t mind.   
“Of course.” You smile.   
“Will she be making that apple pie?” Lisa bounces on the balls of her feet, clutching her hands together in a prayer style.   
“I can put in a request, if you like.” He chuckles.   
“we will be there.” Laurence chuckles as he puts his hand on his wife shoulder to calm her.   
With that, Mr Jones ducks out the house with a wave.  
Dr Green stepped before Adam, his eyes linger on the scars.   
“my dear boy, I have some oil in my office. I use it on those who have deep scaring and it helps. It doesn’t make the scars invisible, mind you, but it does help to heal the skin. Its yours in you want it?” Dr Greens offer took Adam by surprise, but he nods.   
“I would greatly appreciate that. Thank you.” He couldn’t help the shaking in his voice at such kindness. Dr Green smiles, his eyes filled with warmth.   
“Come by my office when you are in town. [y/n] knows where I am.” Dr Green looks at you and you nod to confirm, looking up at Adam to show you did.   
Dr Green bows slightly before picking up the journal and turning it in his hands.   
“Once this is all over, I think this will be burnt. We don’t want anyone getting any ideas from it.” He stuff the book ungracefully into his jacket pocket.   
“I agree. Although I highly doubt he will face much punishment here. Frankenstein will probably be sent back to his family in disgrace. And I do not think it would be wise to show his face around here again. Henry is a nice fellow, but he does have access to a lot of knifes.” The bishop smirks at Dr Green and the two chuckle.   
“How is your granddaughter? I heard her arm is healing nicely.” Dr Green and the bishop walk to the door. They had grown up together in this town, and always looked for a chance to catch.   
“oh!” Marcus turns back to you. “should you wish to give your last name to Adam so that he might have a last name, I would be more than willing to conduct that service.”   
You felt your cheeks lite up as you realised that would mean marriage. He chuckled before turning back to Dr green.   
they walked out the door speaking, their own horse and carriage awaited them after Henry and Mr Jones had left.   
That left you, Adam, Lisa and Laurence. The room felt empty and a lot larger now.   
“What does that mean?” Adam asks, tilting his head to the side looking after Marcus.   
“Well, you know how I have Laurence’s last name? normally the bride takes the husbands last name, but I think they would make an exception for you two.” She smiles widely at you. “only if I get to be the maid of honour.”   
You swat her arm playfully at her arm as Adam chuckles nervously.   
“Do you still wish us to stay?” Laurence asks, and you were a little surprised. But then you realised that he would know that right now, Adam and you needed to be alone.   
“I think we will be fine. Thank you.” You wrapped your arms around Lisa and held her close, grateful for her support.   
both her and Laurence stayed for half an hour or so, letting everything die down before heading home themselves. You waved from your porch having offered to walk them out.   
You walked into the sitting room and saw him sitting by the fire, staring off into nothing.   
“Adam?” You drew him from his thoughts. The moment his eyes found your own, you saw an undeniable happiness about them.   
You walked up and offered him your hand to help him up.   
Adam smiles and accepts, then takes both your hands in his own.   
“I promised you an explanation.” He started, his eyes lingering to the seats by the table, but you shook your head.   
“when you are ready, you can tell me. For now, I think we both need some sleep.” You reach up and cup his cheek, lovingly caressing the man before you with a soft smile. He leans down and into your touch, his eyes falling close as he revels in the intimacy.   
You guided him to the bedroom, and he watches as you change. No in a lustful way, but admiring how strong and smart you were. In a world which he had learned to never trust anyone, you had came to him with acceptance and love. Furthermore, you had been willing lie for him to have a better life. Lisa and Laurence had been willing to lie.   
He felt a worry set in his stomach. By morning, everyone in the village will know if his existence. Yet, he didn’t feel the familiar worry of if they would come with pitchforks and torches. No, he felt nervous to meet them. The butcher had said he should come into his shop, Dr Green had offered him remedies that might help with the scaring and Mr Jones invited him, you, Lisa and Laurence to his home for dinner with his wife (the town gossip from what he had heard from you). Sure, he wondered if it were some elaborate trap but, for the first time in his life, a louder voice told him it wasn’t.   
To be not only apart of your family, but now of your community? Adam wanted nothing more.   
“Would you share your last name with me?” He suddenly asks you as you pull on your nightgown.   
“Why, Adam, are you proposing?” You giggle, trying to make light of the situation. Adam immediately goes all shy, ducking into himself. “Im kidding. Im sure you can change your last name without marriage. We can look into it, if you’d like.”  
Adam followed as you climbed into bed and immediately cuddle into him.   
“I would like to marry you.” He whispers to you, as if it were a secret he didn’t want anyone else to know.   
You look at him and see him gazing at you with adoration.   
“I’d like that too.” You smile, cupping his jaw and kissing him. But you pull back with a yawn. “Its been a long day. We have a lot to talk about in the morning. Perhaps that can be on the agenda. I am sure you have quite the story to tell me.”   
Adam smiles and nods, pressing a kiss to your forehead.   
As always, you fell asleep first. Adam didn’t need as much sleep as you but would never miss out on the chance to have you in his arms.   
For the first time in a long time, he thought about the first few dark days of his existence. He thought of the moments he realised how people saw him and the moment where he felt completely alone in this world.   
He had always felt an anger towards his creator, but that flame had been snuffed out when you entered his life. Tonight, it had reignited for a moment, but not because of the pain and suffering Frankenstein had caused him but because of the way he had spoken to you.   
you, who had been nothing but warm and loving to him. You; whos character was so trustworthy that the people who knew you riled behind you. You; whos kindness had changed him completely.   
You; who he loved unconditionally.   
Adam ran his fingers through your hair as you drifted off onto a dreamless sleep. He wished he could read your mind, find out why you had done what you had done to protect him. He wanted to know what you saw in him that no one else had until you stood by his side and gave him a chance.   
He would never work it out or understand you, but as he lay in bed, smiling at your sleeping form, he felt his chest swell with pride and love.   
And perhaps, a marriage to you?   
He could now walk along side you, hand in hand. Not a monster but as a normal man.


End file.
